


All is Violent, All is Bright

by Nikoleta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M, One-Shot, a few curses, debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoleta/pseuds/Nikoleta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone thought it might be a good idea to have a formal debate in the USS Enterprise. Witnessing the terrifyingly epic scene unfold right in front of their eyes, though, they had a universal hatred for the unknown being who had brought up the idea in the first place.</p><p>In which Spock and Kirk debates. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Violent, All is Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kathleen Villapol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kathleen+Villapol).



 

Someone thought it might be a good idea to have a formal debate in the USS Enterprise. Witnessing the terrifyingly epic scene unfold right in front of their eyes, though, they had a universal hatred for the unknown being who had brought up the idea in the first place.

 

Well, that creature cannot exactly be blamed. With a half Vulcan on board, it was hard for the whole crew not to be tempted by such musings. After the small verbal fight between the First Officer and his Captain in Starfleet Academy – that, for them, seemed like _eons_ ago - the need to know who would win a formal argument bubbled within each and every Starfleet graduate.

 

It was a completely harmless proposition – let it be resolved that pets will be allowed in the starship. Captain James Tiberius Kirk was the affirmative side, while his First Officer was his opponent.

 

They waited until their day off before they officially began, and that meant an awful lot of preparing. Just the idea of it... Oh, everyone knew it was going to be historical.

 

And why wouldn’t it be?

 

The whole starship was buzzing with excitement. Adrenaline fiilled the (main control room) as their captain began, smiling the whole time. Charm and confidence radiated from Captain James Tiberius Kirk, his stance open for any verbal strikes, his eyes daring his opponent to even try.

 

And Spock watched on, his expression unreadable, his hands behind his back. He had that quirked eyebrow that made Kirk grin a little wider. Two minutes came and went for the captain, and now it was time for Spock to question him.

 

The first few rounds were light, and exactly what the crew was expecting. Some cheered and jeered. Others just waited for their resident half Vulcan to slip and pour hard ice on his opponent’s head, freezing him with the cold logic of a full Vulcan, because they know Spock.

 

Spock was trained and groomed and basically grew up with people who will contradict his beliefs or tell him his theories were wrong. Mix the anger and stubborness of a human with the logical persuasion of a Vulcan, and voila. He was basically indirectly taught how to win every arguement presented towards him.

 

And finally, the others who waited... were right.

 

Kirk was explaining – persuading – everyone that having pets on board will improve their mental health, when the unexpected happened. Spock interrupted his speech.

 

“- So are you saying that sentimentality is more important than the safety of our ship?”

 

Mirth was drained from every crew member’s face. All was silent, and it was like the whole room dropped a few degrees colder. Kirk glared at his opponent, smile disappearing slowly, jaw tense.

 

“Mr. Spock, I was not finished with my-“ Kirk cut his sentence short as he saw Spock’s eyebrow rise. He defended, “Safety of our ship? Is caring for the mental health of the members of the starship a part of endangering the safety of our ship?”

 

“This ship has a lot of buttons and levers,” Spock interrupted smoothly. “Has it not occured to you that any pet can perhaps press one accidentally? We cannot risk-“

 

“ _Yes, we can._ We can forbid them from coming up the control room, let them wander around the corridors for people to pet! Of course there will be rules when it comes to-“

 

“Again, I would like to press the factor that _this ship is not always safe._ A distraction will lead to our lives being at stake. Instead of the crew members working on their usual routines, they will be tempted to, as what you have said, _pet_ these creatures. I will not have-“

 

“They can be locked in cages, or in rooms, until their owner-“

 

“And what will we do with them if the ship crashed?” Spock asked.

 

“We can definitely work it out. Once again, there will be rules-“

 

“And what if there’s a new creature from planets unkown?”

 

There was a heavy silence, and they knew from the way Kirk looked at Spock with such _a knowing look_ that this was far from over. “Tell me, Spock. What is the _real_ reason why you desperately forbid any _small creatures_ around the ship?”

 

“They are a danger to the humans onboard the ship,” There was a change in Spock’s posture. He was more rigid now. “Because they will be conflicted. Their minds will dictate them to follow the ships’ orders, but their hearts will tempt them to care for these pets.”

 

No one cared about the fact that they were interrupting each other now instead of simply stating 2-minute speeches. They knew it was becoming personal, but they decided to let it be. Because a rumour was spreading long before the debate was created, and they had to know if it was true.

 

“We can work it out,” Kirk pressed.

 

Spock was unmoved, and if it was possible, he looked colder than he ever did before. “To satisfy the health of your mind, or your heart?”

 

Kirk blinked twice, confused. Spock continued, “The presence of these pets. What do they provide that cannot be provided by your own people?” _By me?_ Everyone seemed to think.

 

“Well, for one, they’re cuter than you.” That earned a few hesitant chuckles. They could have ended it there. Dismissed it all as some funny joke, something to reminisce in a few months. But no one moved.

 

Spock simply rose his eyebrow again. Clearly, he wasn’t going to dismiss this as easily as they thought.

 

He murmured, “Is it not all the more painful if they ever die in your starship?” Kirk stiffened. Spock continued, loudly this time, “Their deaths will be on your hand, _Captain._ Will you be able to live with that kind of blood in your hands?”

 

They knew, right there, that this was a conversation that they have had before. It was in the change of the atmosphere, the way they worded things.

 

“Are you doubting my leadership skills, First Officer Spock? Because if you have a problem with-“

 

“This is a formal debate, _Captain._ Let us put all forms of sentimentality aside and focus-“

 

“You know what?!” Spock stilled as Kirk boiled with anger. “Fuck you! We’ve been talking about sentiments and emotions a long way back. Why stop now?”

 

“Captain, I insist you calm down-“

 

“Spock, you know very well that I can fucking take care of our crew. I can take care of _all_  of them. _Why can’t we take care of a fucking pet?!”_

It was more than a pet then, they realized, as both parties seamed with anger.

 

“Because, Captain, a pet is more fragile-“

 

“Don’t give me that bullshit! _Human beings_ in general are fragile. Open the hatchet and everyone starts-“

 

“-and it’s dangerous. For you and me, and everyone on board! We can leave our own to survive but a _pet,_ which is pampered with _sentiment_ -“

 

“-we’re cruel, I know that, but to _leave our own?_ Maybe that’s something you Vulcans do because it’s _logical_ and all that-“

 

“-I insist that you leave my race out of this, Captain. We are discussing-“

 

It was catastrophic. The whole crew can do nothing but watch as the two moved away from their usual topic, and delved deep into personal issues, opening healed wounds and cutting through closed scars, word by word.

 

Until Spock shouted something that made everyone just _stop._

 

“Jim! Our child does not deserve this!”

 

_What._

Spock blinked at his own rage, at his slip of truth. Somewhere, Sulu – or was it Chekov? – shouted a victory yell. Everyone looked at the people beside them, eyes wide, mouths gaping. Kirk was internally screaming. They knew it.

 

But seriously though, _what._

 

“I think it’s time we end this,” Kirk stated.

 

Such _raw_ emotion filled Spock’s eyes as he stuttered, “Jim, I... No. Please. I d...”

 

“You’re all dismissed.” Kirk glared each and every one of his members down. He didn’t have to tell them. They all but rushed out of the ship itself, breathing in a sigh of relief as the fresh air hit them.

 

Excited murmurs, theoretical whispers, silent squeals were heard all around Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Bones and Scotty as they walked away. Who can blame them? This was the most intriguing day yet! Well, to _the crew,_ anyway.

 

Uhura stopped for a while, a troubled look in her face. “I need a drink,” She stated as she looked at the others.

 

“We _all_ need a drink, lad,” Scotty replied.

 

Because it seemed like only they knew what was going to happen next. More verbal arguements, more conflicts, _oh_ they can just imagine it! The cold shoulders to come, the tension in the room after a fight. And what would happen to them if Kirk had to choose once again between logic and sentiment?

 

If anything, Spock was right. Their child – Uhura cringed, but only slightly – did not deserve this. The ship was dangerous, and so was her Captain and First Officer when combined together.

 

“Just _what the hell_ are they thinking?” Uhura mumbled while they were sitting around a bar.

 

“Dun worry, Uhura. They will work things out, da?” Chekov looked at his friends expectantly.

 

Sulu nodded encouragingly and Bones grimanced. _We’ll work it out,_ Kirk’s voice echoed in their heads.

 

“Well, if all else fail, lads. They’ve got us,” Scotty shrugged, “We’re their friends! No matter what decisions they make!”

 

Bones shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. “Shoulda seen it comin', honestly."

 

They all smiled at that. Yeah. They should have. Slowly, they each exchanged a memory or two of Kirk and Spock together, discussing how close they've always been when standing beside each other, and the looks they always gave ever since they started the 5-year mission.

 

And as they drank more and more, they slowly started discussing the child - how he or she will be trained to balance logic and love at the same time. They even talked about the schedule of taking care of her, laughing at the idea of Spock caring for a babe.

 

They had a good time, and if they heard groans of ecstacy and shouts of bliss as they climbed aboard the Enterprise, they dismissed it as a result of being so drunk they've started hearing things.

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from a song in a Spork fanmix. This is actually a christmas gift to Kathleen Villapol - my only other real-life friend who loves Star Trek and ships Spock and Kirk to bits. To you, my friend, and my readers - Have a Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! Hope you liked the story!


End file.
